


神曲

by KID1969



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KID1969/pseuds/KID1969
Summary: 故事大约从第二次意大利独立战争开始。CP：伊双子，应该偏北南伊各种CB随机掉落。OOC，历史废；时间线跳跃；题目与文章没什么关系（取名废）；上部南伊视角，观点非常片面。
Relationships: North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. 上

**造福世界的罗马，向来有两个太阳，分别照明两条路径，**

**尘世的路径，和上帝的路径。**

**——但丁**

一 _个太阳把另一个熄灭_

[1859.-1870.]

0.

我，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯，永远忠于我的兄弟，在任何时候，我都不会欺骗和出卖他。我一定会竭尽全力保护他。

在任何时刻，我一定会咬紧牙关，绝对保守秘密，只有见了上帝之后，我才算脱离他。我的精神正在融合，我的身体正在流血，如果我不遵守誓言，我的精神就如同我的身体般化为灰烬。*

*魔改自黑手党入会誓词

1.

“罗维诺，你要走了吗？”安东尼奥勉强笑着，绿色眸子映着我面色难看的脸。

他这一傻笑肯定牵动到他的伤口了，安东尼奥的脸扭曲了一下，使得他蠢透了。

“废话。”我没好气地回答，我之前的失败西班牙也有出一份力，我一点都不想理他。

但我很快就能见到笨蛋弟弟了，该死的，这确实让我感到一丝安心。

安东尼奥难得没有凑上来，“那你一定要好好照顾好自己啊。”他轻声地说。

“还用你说吗，先看看你自己吧！”我偷偷瞟了他一眼。裸露的绷带隐隐显现出血迹，而他眼神不复之前的绿松石般的光彩，透出一股无力感。但那碧绿的瞳孔深邃不见底，猜不透他在想什么。

我在心里暗暗地啐了一口，这个家伙一定是预感到一些事，这个西班牙人的直觉总是惊人地准确。但那只是不祥的一瞬，以他粗线条的性格应该没捕捉到。这样就够了。

我望向北方，那里有费里西安诺，有我多年未见的弟弟。

我想见他。

我没和安东尼奥告别就头也不回地走了。

“偶尔也来西班牙玩嘛罗维诺！〞安东尼奥在我身后大喊。真是的，我才不想去，我最讨厌西班牙了，“感谢你的照顾，番茄混蛋。”我低声嘟嚷。当然，他绝对不能听到这句话。

西班牙掠夺了南意大利，但安东尼奥没有奴役罗维诺；我希望费里也是如此。

而我们两兄弟，会拥有一个完整的意大利，重现帝国荣光。

2.

去他妈的。

现在哪里都不安定，法国佬搅得欧洲天翻地覆，真是活该滑铁卢。

我被迫参与几场纷争，没一会儿我干净的西装就挂彩了，整洁的布料沾上点点血迹。我嫌恶地看着被染红的衣袖，又抬手朝对面开了一枪，精准命中。但我的脸色已经不能更差劲了，这身行头活脱脱一个臭名昭著的黑手党，如果吓哭那小子怎么办？那模样简直是我无法替代的心里阴影。

老天，我怎么会摊上这么弱的弟弟，虽然我也没好到哪去。

我看着满目疮痍的街道，一股悲哀涌上心头。

直到不知不觉准备到达目的地，映入眼帘的依然是沉闷压抑的灰色，灰色的建筑，灰色的街道，形成一道道暗影，衬得明亮的天空也化身苍白无力的苍穹。简直令人喘不过气，这里不是我的向往，更不是费里所追求的艺术。我对这些灰败的房子越看越不顺眼，总有一天要叫费里西安诺将她们涂上最明亮、最美丽的颜色。

我只好继续走着，心里将奥地利他们骂了上百遍。

我忽然听到一阵不整齐的脚步声，不远处有一队士兵经过。

我谨慎地钻进一条狭窄的街道，等那群混蛋离开后才小心地出来。

我低头拍了拍衣服的灰尘，忽然，一抹纯白中的明黄色吸引住我的眼球。

那是一小丛野雏菊，真亏得它们能在这么丑陋的环境生长、绽放。洁白的花瓣舒展着，中间那一点嫩黄让它们更显纯洁，它们点缀着这一片灰色，让这片原本荒芜的街道透露出些许生机。

我情不自禁地蹲下去，轻轻触碰它。雏菊，柔弱又顽强，多么美好。

它们就像我渺茫的希望。

我几乎要沉醉在雏菊的生机中，回过神来我手里已经捏着一朵刚拔下来的野花。

我吞了一口唾沫，不愿再深究一闪而过的想法。但事已至此，我只好低声地对它们说“对不起”，胡乱擦了擦手里的污秽，将野雏菊紧紧攥在手心。

3.

“哥哥！”

费里西安诺不顾一切地扑过来，撞得我连连后退几步，“你怎么过来了！”

我习惯性用尽全身气力推开他：“我想来就来，管你什么事！难道你还会用你逃跑的速度赶到南意来找我吗！”

费里西安诺真是个笨蛋！看来他已经激动到忽略了我身上的血腥味了，也有可能是战火削弱了他的嗅觉。他竟然没有躲在角落哭鼻子，看来蠢弟弟厉害了不少。

费里西安诺整双眼睛都是亮的，他蠢蠢欲动，好像还想扑上来，但他勉强站回原地，委委屈屈地看向我。他如剔透琥珀的眼睛紧盯着我，专注又深情，他也知道我永远都不会受得了这个，妈的。

我只好把帽檐再拉低一点，挡住视线。我感觉到我的手心在出汗，我不自觉捏紧衣摆，深深地呼出一口气。我到底是怎么想出这么个鬼主意的。

但决定了就要执行，瓦尔加斯绝不会临阵脱逃，费里西安诺除外。

我摸摸我的宝贝手枪，心一横，冲费里西安诺喊：“喂！混蛋弟弟，给我过来。〞我扭过头，不自觉闭上眼，咬牙将另一只手中的雏菊递过去。“喏，见面礼。”

我的耳根在发烫，可恶。

过了一会儿，预想中的惊叫都没有出现，我悄悄将眼睛睁开一条缝，费里西安诺惊讶地看着我。

这几秒就像几个世纪那么长，我的温度逐渐升高，而当事人却不为所动。

就在我想找个番茄缝钻进去时，费里西安诺终于开口了。他的声音很轻，像一片羽毛拂过我的脸颊，“这是给我的吗？哥哥。〞他说。

我的气血瞬间上涌，“不要就算了！这是我给我自己摘的！”我感到羞耻，但更多的是愤怒，绝对。果然就不应该心血来潮给费里西安诺摘花，还让雏菊丛失去了她引以为傲的一朵，瞧瞧他说的什么话。

“Ve～不要！那是哥哥给我的！〞混蛋弟弟连忙抓住我，他小心翼翼地抽出小雏菊，琥珀色的眼眸溢出无法言语的喜悦，“我是不会还给哥哥的哦。”他凑上来，紧紧地拥抱住我，我浑身一僵，不爽地推了推他，结果他抱得更紧了，我只好站着不动。

费里西安诺蹭了蹭我的脸，就像那些可爱的小动物一样，我有些不满，但也无法继续生气，可恶。

他还没有松开，“我也很想哥哥呢，谢谢你。〞我手指动了动，还是别扭地回抱了他，“嘁，我才不想你。”有这么高兴嘛，笨蛋。

“但我们最终还是重逢了呀。我们会自己建立自己，再也不会分离。”

4.

各种大大小小的战役真是麻烦得要死，各国间的政治纷争也是无聊得要命。

但费里西安诺并没有成为懦弱的逃兵，而是与我并肩作战，这让我对他大为改观。

毕竟事关我们的未来，意大利绝不能继续任人宰割。

但他休息一下也没什么嘛，只要不让我看到；而我就可以逞逞兄长威风，为意大利尽一份力，而不是只当个没用的吉祥物。何况他的枪法比我的烂多了。

但混蛋弟弟认真的模样可不多见，即使是一看到我就慌慌张张地躲在我身后，即使是他永远不会适应战场。他在努力改变，不再是只会画画和pasta的废材了。

哼。

5.

我又回到那不勒斯。

这里的一切让我熟悉，此刻的我满怀信心，与之前惶恐不安的我判若两人。

费里西安诺一直笑眯眯地跟在我旁边，那神情活像连连吃到他最爱的pasta。他忽然叹道，“结果我们又很快回来了嘛，哥哥明明可以在这里接应的，为什么还要千里迢迢来找我呢？”

语气充满疑惑，完全没有挪喻的成分，但我还是想踹他一脚。

“来看看你死了没。”我镇定地回答。我才不要告诉他原因。

费里西安诺却更开心了，真是奇怪的家伙。

不过我们即将解放那不勒斯，成立意大利王国，所以我也生不起气。我虽暗暗唾弃我的悲观主义，但世界风云变幻莫测，高兴的同时还是感到隐隐不安。

“哥哥～以后有时间请我吃披萨嘛。”一旁的费里西安诺又开始聒噪了，他打断了我的胡思乱想，抓着我的手臂晃个不停，好烦。

我不耐地任他摇，嗤笑道：“你还怕没机会吗，以后的事以后再说。”

“答应我嘛！答应我，答应我……〞

“哇——答应我嘛！答应，答应……”

“我答应了还不行吗！放开我，你烦死啦！”

“Ve…〞

6.

我拿着一个可爱的红番茄津津有味地品味着，我在此时对我脑海里的各种想法暂不作理会，决意活在当下。反正那不勒斯已是囊中之物，我相信我的人民。

“罗马诺！〞不用回头我就知道是谁了，“投票结果就要出来了呢，你不紧张吗？”

我暗暗翻了个白眼，揉揉他的头：“用你的脑袋想想都知道南意会并入撒丁王国吧。”

费里西安诺的头发手感还不错，他乖乖任我揉，直到我玩心大起揪那根呆毛他才可怜兮兮地哭喊着让我放手。

我当然不想放开，他泪眼婆娑地看着我，又来了，这小鹿般的眼神。我情不自禁地松开手，他却在此时突然伸出手来。你要做什么？我瞪着他。我警惕地护住我的头发，他在此时却默不作声，一步步向我靠近，猛地抓住我的另一只手，叼，走，了，我，的，番，茄。

“费里西安诺！你这个混蛋！”我立马冲过去，想把它抢回来。

“是哥哥先动手的！”费里西安诺大喊着，然后把番茄塞回我嘴里。

我差点被噎死。

我扯了一把他的呆毛，冷着脸把番茄吞下去了。费里西安诺吃痛一声，松开抓住我手臂的手，双手抱住头。

“你果然更喜欢番茄。〞

看着委委屈屈的费里西安诺，我冷笑一声：“当然，番茄在我心中的重要性就和你的pasta一样。”

费里西安诺不说话了，我才不管他。

心情逐渐由阴转晴。

7.

我们准备前往佛罗伦萨，那里被作为意大利的临时首都，自然需要我们过去。这只是临时的。

我暗暗握紧了拳头，威尼斯还没拿下，还有罗马……罗马爷爷会怎么想呢？

我感到一阵晕眩，明明是在苍茫的白天，我却仿佛看到我头顶上的星星在一闪一闪地发出细碎的光，可能是这些微光汇成了如此浩瀚的明亮天空吧。而白日最终也会被吞噬吗？罗马爷爷的身影恍若浮现于我眼前，他又来了，好像在说着什么，他是在问费里在哪儿吗？还是准备开口唱那奇奇怪怪的不堪入耳的歌呢？

“哥哥，我昨晚梦到罗马爷爷了。”一旁的费里西安诺忽然开口。

我瞬间回过神，转头看向他。双子间会有心灵感应，我们很久之前就知道了，不然也不会这么顺利地碰面。但竟然这么灵验，我不禁怀疑刚才的那一幕可能不是错觉。

费里西安诺在仰望天空，他的眼睛睁得很大，眼底似有琥珀色的鍪光流转，不像平常一样总把眼眯起来，但他眼里没有白日。他对着无垠的苍白说：“他没问我罗马什么时候拿回来，也没有身披铠甲的同时还拿着画笔。”他转过头，语气飘渺如梦境，

“他在找你。”

“什么！”我此刻的脸色一定很精彩，震惊之余，我支支吾吾道，“怎么可能会找我啊……果然，你就会做些异想天开的梦！”我的声音不禁拔高。

费里专注地注视着我，眼底有一片化不去的担忧：“哥哥，真的没事吗？”

“你才有事呢！”我去揪他的呆毛，非常用力的那种，“梦都是相反的，罗马爷爷肯定是在……督促你去快点搞定罗马啦！”

“嗷——真的吗？”费里西安诺痛苦地捂住头，“可是我不喜欢战争嘛。而且罗马爷爷真的很喜欢你的。”

“说什么胡话呢！”我真的被气到了，动作从拽呆毛到戳额头，“这是你能决定的事吗？没有统一你哪来的和平？你要是还想画画就去打赢它，笨蛋弟弟！〞

“哦……”

这小子还这么不情不愿，我确实感受到恨铁不成钢的愤怒了。阿尔弗雷德那家伙当初闹独立倒红茶的时候亚瑟没气死是奇迹，我现在没吐番茄酱也是奇迹。

但他又很快就拉着我兴致勃勃地前往佛罗伦萨，我任由他拉着，只是轻轻地叹了口气。费里西安诺的情绪总是来得快去得也快，该说是笨蛋乐观的幸福吗。

我的心里泛起一丝安慰。

8.

今天是1861年3月17日，是一个值得我一生去铭记的日子。

经历了这么多麻烦事，王国总算成立了，看着徐徐升起的三色旗帜，我身形恍惚了一瞬。

我们的抗争得到了成果。

“哥哥，我们终于在一起啦！”费里西安诺一蹦一跳地过来，真是没心没肺。

我用力推开他，揉了揉脸，努力无视他的话，“不要说那么奇怪，混蛋。”

“Ve～这有什么关系嘛。”

“别忘了你的威尼斯和罗马。”我冷漠地提醒他。

“是我们的威尼斯和罗马啦，哥哥。〞费里西安诺又不管不顾地凑上来，露出天真的笑容，“况且，Tutte le strade portano a Roma（条条大路通罗马）。罗马爷爷一定会保佑我们的啦～”

“我才不需要他保佑呢！只有你才会需要别人保护你。”他只会保佑你吧。

“Ve…那我也会有想保护哥哥的时候嘛～”费里西安诺抱得更紧了。

“哈？你先混在自家军队待上一天都不发抖再说吧。〞

见鬼，他怎么像个树袋熊一样，真难缠，完全挣脱不开。

我只好任他抱着。

9.

不得不说，和平总是美好又短暂。

但没有完整统一，我的心里总觉得空落落的，像是缺了一块。

“哥哥！你还好吗？〞

我捂住头，一股眩晕感再次穿透我的脑海，我空白了一瞬。费里西安诺大呼小叫地冲过来，紧紧扣住我的肩膀，那力道几乎要把我抓出血来。我没好气地推了推他，没推动。“有什么好担心的，不就是晕了一下嘛，大惊小怪。”

但这次不一样。

我刚说完这句话，就再也说不下去，痛苦立即深入骨髓，在我微微震悚的躯体上无情地注入一道寒流。在一霎那，仿佛有巨石重重碾过我的灵魂，要从地狱飘荡到天堂去，彻底告别这疾苦的人间。我咬紧牙关，锋利的犬齿几乎要陷入唇里，咬出一滴骇人的鲜血来。

我忍住了，身体渐渐趋于和缓。而费里西安诺还在抓着我的双肩，这时我才感到肩上的力度已经松了几分，我却没力气挣脱开。

费里西安诺担忧地拽着我，好像想说点什么。我瞪着他，意思是叫他“闭嘴”。

他松开手，我缓了缓，勉强站定，这才转回去看他。

只见他眼睛一眨不眨地看着我，我可以想象到他泪眼朦胧的样子了。就在他准备与我的想象重叠时，我赶紧把手搭到他肩上（我还有点脱力，需要有人支撑）：“费里西安诺，别动，让我撑会儿。”

我不用作出其它表情，也作不出来，四肢乏力。我必须唬住他。

费里西安诺果然不敢动，他乖乖地站在原地，但依然不依不饶地追问：“哥哥，你怎么了？你看起来……〞

“咕——”我第一次这么感谢肚子擅自发出的叫声，或许还有我刚才祈祷的结果。还好之前没胃口东西。

“笑什么！”我白着脸，不耐地说，“这里连个番茄都没有，还让我天天吃猪食，谁要吃那玩意！”

“但哥哥也不应该什么都不吃嘛，挑食可不好，你都快饿晕了。我也好久没吃pasta了呢，但我也吃了其它东西哦。”费里西安诺露出不赞同的神色。老天，我竟然会沦落到被废柴弟弟说教的一天。

“我又不是什么都不吃……”我有气无力地说，费里西安诺把我另一只手也拉过来搭着，“既然你天天吃猪食，就说明你是猪，笨蛋弟弟。”

费里西安诺没有应答。他默默地扶着我坐下，然后对我说：“我去拿些食物，你等一下。〞他笑了笑，“我希望哥哥能和我一起变成猪哦，猪是很聪明的动物呢。”

我闻言撇撇嘴，看着他带着歉意跑去其它地方寻求食物。

我坐在并不算平坦更不算干净的石头上，默默望着费里西安诺辗转。我的胃里冒出热度，暖流逐渐蔓延到四肢，慢慢地、坚定地驱散了我的寒冷。

忽然觉得这样也不错。

10.

我与费里跟着军队气势汹汹地出发了。

我不禁回过头，人民都兴致高昂，我不想拂了他们的好意。我本想去一趟花之圣母大教堂，现在只好作罢。

结果被费里西安诺注意到了，他走过来好奇地问我：“你在看什么？”

我瞟了他一眼，为了避免被不停地追问，我回答：“圣母百花大教堂，我们亲爱的翡冷翠。当然什么也不会看到。走吧。”

费里西安诺停了一下，然后他追上来，“为什么哥哥忽然想去教堂呢？”

“早就想去了，但我很忙，还有很多事没完成呢。”我有点不爽，“又不止这一个教堂，可恶。走了走了。〞

“诶？那为什么这么久都没去，明明有很多时间嘛。”

“你以为我很轻松吗！我可是为了意大利一直在工作，你以为我们形势很好吗！〞我忍不住敲他的头。

“好吧……〞费里西安诺任我敲，等等，我是不是看到他的耳尖变红了一点，“不过哥哥为我努力工作，甚至不惜牺牲自己的时间，我很开心呢。”

“谁为你工作了！〞我立即想收回敲他的手，改成抓呆毛。可混蛋弟弟眼疾手快捉住我的手，我甩了甩，没甩开。

“那以后一起去嘛，不止是在这里的教堂，还可以去你那边的教堂啊。啊，说起来，那不勒斯和佛罗伦萨都有但丁广场呢，那里周围都有很多教堂诶。”

我竭力忍住翻白眼的冲动：“还没那么早想去，我才不要和你一起。〞

我觉得费里西安诺手的力度加重了，我不适地动了动，然后感觉又变得轻柔。“可我想看哥哥穿教廷服嘛。”他小声地说。

“谁要穿那种东西啊！”我脸色通红，当然不是恼羞成怒，是被气得，“你要记住，我们不需要信仰，我们的国家不能被教廷统治。你这个笨蛋！”

费里西安诺张了张嘴，好像还想说什么，但最终只是低下头。

费里西安诺就站在逆光的原地，我看着他，渐渐冷静下来。于是刚刚他说的话又在我脑海浮现出来了，那只是一个不值一提的设想：如果他站在夜幕里的彩色玻璃下，他身上的白色长袍会让他变得安静吗？颈上的金色十字架是否能让他虔诚？肩上的红披肩会不会令他更加庄严肃穆？迷幻的光线浅浅地照着他，为他镀上一层神圣的光辉，也让他产生一种无法靠近的、彷徨的距离感。如果他在祈祷，他在为谁祈祷，我不想知道。我只希望神能保佑他。

我被惊出冷汗，见鬼的想法。黑夜的彩色玻璃那么清冷，那暗蓝的幽光笼罩在费里的身上，让他弥漫着无可驱散的孤独感，见鬼的孤独感。我摇摇头，把那微不足道的小小幻想扔到记忆的最深处去了。

我看着费里西安诺，他仍低着头，我刚刚的想法只是很突然地掠过一瞬，很快就不见了。我便过去拉住他的手，他疑惑地抬起头，我摸摸鼻子，不自在地说：“喂，傻站在这干嘛？还要我拉着你走吗？〞

费里西安诺惊喜点点头，他用力地回握：“一起走吧，哥哥。”他冲我露出一个与以往不太一样的笑容，但依然很可爱，“我要为你，为我们工作啦。〞

“这叫工作吗？哼，不过你早该这么做了，偷懒可不是什么好行为。〞

11.

“撤退！撤退！〞

我情不自禁“扑通”一声跪到地上，坚硬的陆地弄疼了我的膝盖，脑海里则被声嘶力竭的叫喊所折磨。我徒劳地盯着海面，大海风平浪静，似是酝酿着一出翻云覆雨的戏剧风暴。

我知道我什么也不会看到，但我能感受到海上的情况并不理想。我对海战并不精通，就算到了利萨也只是帮倒忙，所以我留守陆地；而费里西安诺上了船，前往他最厌恶的战场。

周围的士兵连忙过来拉起我，我艰难起身，目光却离不开那深重的海。

我此刻的脑子充斥着缠在一起的线，还有只黑蜘蛛在不留余力地吐丝，好让那团线更加乱糟糟。费里西安诺他妈的不会打仗还上去干吗？他会不会有事？我们的海军会不会有事？

海战的结果我已经不想深入想下去，大海在吞噬着我的一切，我现在想的只有意大利。

我攥紧拳头，缓冲了一会儿，才低声对士兵吩咐道：“别告诉费里西安诺，我现在已经没事了。〞

他们面露难色，我只好再加一剂猛药：“如果不保密，我就在你们的pasta放凤梨，每一个。”顺便作出我最拿手的黑手党恶人颜，大有谁不遵守命令就毙了谁的架势。

他们果然噤声了，都小鸡啄米似的不住点头。我满意地扯了扯嘴角，又心不在焉地想到费里西安诺。

我们不会一直输，但蠢弟弟还要安慰。

费里西安诺回来了，狼狈地。

他灰头土脸，呆毛也耷拉着，头发像个没建完的鸟窝，但那双眼睛依然亮得如黑夜中的明灯。灼热的光快烫伤我的胸口。

他的害怕我就算隔着一个地中海都能感受到。我在他整个人从船上滚下来前就站在码头迎接他，他迫不及待地扑过来，我正想嫌他脏兮兮，他已经把头埋在我脖颈，胡乱地蹭着。

我纠结了一下，还是抬手安抚性地拍拍他的背，他仍不肯抬头。

我别扭地嘟嚷：“回来就好。〞

“真的，真的好可怕啊。”他终于大发慈悲地动了，“那些炮弹……他们……”他没有说下去，只是将我抱得更紧。

“我知道，我知道。”我对他耳语，“别哭了，战争总会有人牺牲的。”我也哽了哽，“一次失败而已，志愿军那边一直在传来好消息。意奥战争将是我们赢的。你做的很好。”

他慢慢抬起头，他矇眬的眼睛对上我的，视线与我交汇，我感觉热度也漫上我的脸颊。

“嗯……谢谢你，哥哥。”他抹了抹眼角，笑意终于重新回到他脸上，“我很想你。”

我没有吭声，他随意地抹掉灰尘，放开拥抱我的手：“我其实没受到什么伤，现在全都愈合了呢。”他顿了顿，饱含期待地问，“哥哥有没有给我准备pasta，我想和你一起吃沾着番茄酱的。”

“……”

“没有吗？”他的神情以肉眼可见的速度变得失落。

我要被他气笑了：“想得挺美的，还没胜利就在想吃的，你脑子只塞满了pasta吗！”

“怎么可能！”他竟然硬气地反驳了我，“明明还有……”

“闭嘴。”我不耐地打断他的话，“战争还没结束，我们还要去其它地方支援……快点，吃完这个就走了。〞

费里西安诺睁大眼睛，紧紧盯着我递过来的pasta，没有番茄。可恶。

他狼吞虎咽地吃起来，我真想也对他的那份塞点凤梨下去，但最终只是顺好他的头发，从鼻里哼出一声不满。

……笨蛋弟弟真是幸福，毁灭是痛苦的根源，我可是因为这些战争快痛死了。

“一切的痛苦都是值得的……〞我必须完成我应做的事。

“你在说什么呀？”费里西安诺边吃边问，风卷残云般，pasta已经快没了。

“我什么都没说，混蛋。〞我支起身，拍了拍衣摆，“吃完了就快走，战争还没结束呢，你难道只会干等着普鲁士来救你吗？拿出维苏威火山爆发的气势来。”

“是！瓦尔加斯长官！〞他吃完了，被塞满pasta的喉咙发出含糊的声音，但还算有气势。

我暗暗对这称呼满意地点点头。

12.

无论经历了多少不堪的回忆，总之，我们胜利了。

看到罗马城，喜悦在我胸膛中蔓延开来，看着兴高采烈的费里西安诺，我轻轻扯了扯嘴角。

没想到费里西安诺竟然注意到了，他一边喊着“请让一让”一边向我挤过来，士兵们也顾不上这点事，互相拥抱着狂欢。

我看着费里西安诺好不容易过来这边，又抓着他的手重新返回人潮。

“哥哥！我们要去哪儿？”蠢弟弟在我身后大声喊着。

“当然是找个安静一点的地方啊笨蛋！有你一个就己经够吵了！〞周围喧嚣不断，一阵阵声浪震得我耳膜发疼，所以我也只好扭过头冲他大喊。

于是费里西安诺不说话了，乖乖地任我拉着他艰难地穿过人山人海。

要是之前也这么听话就好了，他从来都不懂沉默是金这个道理。

13.

我们好不容易挤出来，我找了个安静的角落坐了下来，费里就站在那。我稍微喘了口气。

一时无话，我沉默地看着古韵盈然的罗马，忽然不知道要对他说些什么。

一碧如洗的天空掠过一只白鸟，它逐渐飞向远方，形成一个越来越小的白点。

一大片的蓝色映照着由黄土与灰泥筑成的断壁残垣，微妙地形成一种平衡。

一阵风忽然拂过，费里的发梢被风带起，那根长长的呆毛也微微摇摆，翘起一点弧度。

费里西安诺的头发被吹乱了。

我出神地看着他。恍惚间，我又看到了罗马爷爷，他站在阳光下，光辉掩住了他的脸庞，我依然看不清他的神情，只有那泛着微光的发尖与呆毛让我看得真切。

现在这爷孙俩的那团头发都一样乱。

我猛地回过神。我的身体轻飘飘的，我感受到了从未有过的，从内心涌入全身的如释重负。就是现在，我必须得说点什么了。

“喂，只会吃pasta的笨蛋弟弟，你以后记得去把海边的房子涂成彩的，那些旧屋灰扑扑的难看死啦。”

“诶？可是我们现在在罗马，现在暂时没有时间去那里哦……〞

“闭嘴！都说了是以后，以后！”

“好吧，那哥哥怎么不去嘛。”

“你不是更会画画吗？混蛋，你难道还要麻烦我像个仆人一样给你递颜料？”

“Ve…”

我又没话说了。这使我有点不自在，便动了动身子，换了个更舒服的姿势。

费里西安诺继续说了下去：

“哥哥，你觉得让罗马成为我们的新首都怎么样？”

我瞟了他一眼，他充满希翼地看着我，琥珀色的眼眸此刻清亮地好似透明，似有澄澈的水流缓缓淌过，他像一只有勃勃生机的小兽。我又扭过头。

“这也不是我们能决定的事。”

“但如果是罗马的话，我们去南边或者往北走就都一样近了。〞

“佛罗伦萨也差不多。”我有些不耐烦，但还是尽量减轻我的语气，“罗马作为新首都不是板上钉钉的事嘛。”

“喔……〞

“…………”

“哥哥，这里我还没找到雏菊诶……”

那隐隐的哭腔惊得我抬起头。费里西安诺像一个犯错的孩子般站在那里，阳光照在他身上，给他镀上一层光辉。

我站起来，他那敏感的心灵说不定又脑补了什么，眼角红了一圈。我有点头疼，有个爱哭的笨蛋弟弟真的很麻烦。我无奈地靠近他。

“那就以后在这里种上一大片好了，爱哭鬼。忽然这么悲伤干什么。”

“可，可是，哥哥之前给我的花都枯了。”

“这都多久之前的事了。”我被噎住了，不禁回想起那件丢脸事，我的脸颊又不争气地烧起来，“别告诉我你还留着那朵破花。”

“好吧，其实我还留着，被做成标本了，放在了那不勒斯。〞

什么！这里怎么没有番茄让我钻进去，这个混蛋。

“哥哥，再送我一朵吧，好吗？〞费里西安诺走近我，他眼圈还是红的，语气却不容置疑。

我想冷嘲热讽一番，又堪堪收回去。意大利完全统一的日子，我还是勉强不发脾气了。

“得了，费里西安诺，不必为一朵花伤感悲秋。”你不知道这件事也没关系。

他突然抱住我，头埋进我的肩头，温热的呼吸洒在我脖颈，就像一头俯首的小兽。

我小心地避免两根呆毛缠在一起的惨剧，感受到他在微微颤抖。真是的，心情就像小屁孩那样多变，明明之前还没心没肺的，他能察觉到什么呢。早知道我就收下那个小女孩送我的雏菊了。但我也不后悔我的决定，向来如此。

我轻轻捧住他的脸，他一眨不眨地看着我，眼里蓄满泪水。

我忽然想起之前有兄长炫耀每晚都会给他弟弟晚安吻，虽然不是午夜，但我现在也想实践。

于是我闭上眼睛，亲了亲费里西安诺的额头。

我缓缓睁开眼睛，费里的瞳孔睁大了。而我感觉浑身轻飘飘的，如信使降临，给予更年轻的安稳入睡的祝福，稍年长者获得解脱与不舍，坠入天堂。

“罗维诺！”

但他怎么还这么爱哭啊。


	2. 下

**理想总是遥不可及，爱情有可遇不可求。这两样都是奢侈品，有最好，没有也照样活。**

  
**——但丁**

[1882.-？]

14.

“那么，我们以后就是亲密的盟友啦！各位再见！”

路德维希看着扬长而去的费里西安诺，不禁抽了抽嘴角。跟这么散漫的国家结盟，真的会靠谱吗？他合上笔盖，忽然听见笔掉在地上的声音。他不自觉地扭过头，正好看到罗德里赫把笔捡起来。而他的脸色依然苍白，依然镇定自若，依然是浑然天成的庄重，仿佛刚才那不大的清脆声响是他的错觉。

罗德里赫沉默着，路德维希也不好贸然询问，只好埋头收拾资料。

正当路德维希刚好整理完时，罗德里赫轻声道：“要吃点东西吗，德意志？”路德维希抬起头，还没回话，罗德里赫便把一盘点心端了过来，上面的维也纳苹果卷小巧精致，一缕香甜的水果气息若有若无地飘荡，浑身散发着奥地利的优雅与高贵，中间两个空缺颇有艺术地让甜点搭配更加舒适，完全没有破坏整体的和谐。

路德维希埋头开会了一整天，早就有些饿了，他窘迫地向罗德里赫道谢，便小心翼翼地拿起一块甜点吃下去。

“请不必拘束，意大利之前已经吃了两块了，剩下的你就全吃了吧，不要浪费了。”罗德里赫淡淡地说，“你还在长身体，这方面不要学大笨蛋先生的作风。”他欲言又止，“……应该不用留给他了。〞路德维希只好点头，放弃了刚才冒出的想法，继续努力地做到端正又迅速地往嘴里塞甜点。

路德维希忽然想起费里西安诺好像也有一个哥哥，他想问问罗德里赫，但之前奥地利与他们的事又让他及时止住话语，徒留一些意义不明的咀嚼声。他连忙安静下来。

而罗德里赫并没有注意到这些，他已经陷入沉思。事态已经无法让他控制，黄昏余晖无力地照着欧罗巴的土地。而那个曾经只拥有艺术的孩子，让他生出一股飘渺的、不祥的预感。

15.

费里西安诺步伐轻快地跑出会议室，娴熟地运用灿烂如向日葵般的笑容令上司心软，然后毫无心理负担地溜走了。

他漫无目的地乱逛着，美其名曰“难得认真开会后的休闲散心小活动〞。不知不觉，便走到一个无人的走廊，他不自觉地放轻了脚步，嘴里依然嘬着一抹笑。

忽然，一阵低低的交谈使他顿了一下。然后他又向前走了几步，来到那扇门前。房间没有关，留出一道缝隙。

费里西安诺在心里继续哼着歌，准备离开，但一道压抑着怒火的声音使他停下脚步：“蠢鸟，管好你的爪子，这是奥地利先生给我的，我好心好意给你几块还不松手了？”

诶，是匈牙利姐姐的声音。

另一个粗犷的也被刻意压低的嗓门也不甘示弱：“喂，我们都干等一整天了，让我吃一块小甜点不过分吧，小少爷都给了你一大盘。”

“你也知道这是给我的，你就不能自己做一份？”

“Ciao！”费里西安诺猛地打开门。

争执的两人不约而同地止住话头，齐齐看向费里西安诺。伊丽莎白先回过神，她无声地笑了笑，对着费里西安诺说：“你好啊，小费里。看来会议终于结束了，想吃点萨赫蛋糕吗？”她把放在地图旁边的盘子端起来，上面剩着孤零零的一块蛋糕，外层浓郁顺滑的巧克力酱与内里的杏子酱能让每个人食欲大开。加上各位都没摄取足够的能量，早就肖想它很久了。

基尔伯特也反应过来，他不满地瞟了一眼伊丽莎白，眼里全是无声的控诉。伊丽莎白没理他。

费里西安诺开心地走进来，“谢谢你们！不过我之前已经吃过一，不，吃过很多块啦。还是你们分了吧。”他兴致勃勃地靠近桌子，“你们刚刚在讨论战术吗？啊，是欧罗巴。”

那两人尴尬地笑了笑。基尔伯特摸了摸鼻子，“哈哈……算是吧。”他拿起书桌上的笔，指了指欧洲地图上被画上去的线条，“你看，现在这里就有稳定的三角关系了。”

伊丽莎白维持着贤淑端庄的笑容，但听到这话时表情还是微妙地僵硬了一下。她将盘子递过去，“既然会议结束了，那么奥地利先生与德意志也出来了吧。〞

费里西安诺只好接过盘子，他慢慢地在两人不明显的、略带羡慕的眼神中，将点心轻轻掰成两半，在二人又惊喜又感动的目光中递给他们。伊丽莎白与基尔伯特对视一眼，默默地将点心接过迅速吃掉了。

费里西安诺笑眯眯地看着他们狼吞虎咽，随意地说道：“你们不用开会真好诶，我刚才在差点睡着的时候被德国的一个长官的声音吓醒了呢，好可怕啊。〞

“哈哈，开不开会都很无聊吧。〞基尔伯特满意地抹抹嘴，“况且我们也被说不能乱跑。阿西虽然已经长大了不少，俾斯麦大叔也在，但我还是不放心。”

“确实，你过度保护也不是一天两天了。〞伊丽莎白拿出手帕优雅地擦了擦，接过话，“反正现在我与罗德里赫先生同属奥匈帝国，外交什么的都是一致的。我……也不好直接去参加会议，有一位得体的男士去代表出席会议就足够了。作为亲友就在身后辅助就行。〞她瞟了一眼基尔伯特。

“你说的真不像人话。〞基尔伯特挖苦道，“不过我确实是更擅长战争，不像你们那么有文采，口若悬河滔滔不绝，到最后还能彬彬有礼地送人离开。噢。”他像是想到了什么，鲜红的眼睛亮了亮，“好像有比我更不耐烦的，那个，小费里的兄长大人来了吗？”

费里西安诺迟疑了一下，随即略带烦恼地说：“哥哥嫌跑一趟维也纳太麻烦，便臭着脸赶我过来了。我们都没待多久，哥哥以前跟安东尼奥住一起的时间可能更久呢。〞

“Kesesese,确实是他的作风呢。〞基尔伯特发出聒噪的笑声，“但放心好了，以后总会有时间住回来的。虽然他是有点别扭，但世上哪有不爱可爱弟弟的哥哥呢。要是现在的阿西也能亲近本大爷一些就好了，现在他都拒绝我的帮助了，以后可能会更没时间呢。”

“闭嘴吧，蠢鸟。话题已经被你带偏到哪里去了。”伊丽莎白终于忍无可忍地打断基尔伯特的话，她轻轻地拍拍手，“既然点心的归属权已经解决，会议也结束了，是时候回去了。他们可能在等我们呢。”

“好的！”费里西安诺的脸色瞬间明媚起来，他的眼神闪着光兴冲冲地跑出去了，看起来完全忘记了刚才的小小烦恼。

留在原地的两人面面厮觑。

“好吧，也许意大利人的脑回路比我们多了好几个圈。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，俯身卷起那幅地图。

“不，只有你的脑回路那么笔直。”伊丽莎白习惯性反驳，“我觉得小费里有点不对劲。”

“只是因为你太久没见他了吧。他可是已经统一意大利了，虽然好像都是我跟小少爷在打仗。”

“！！打我干嘛！当然他们肯定也会打仗，不过我赢得比较多kesesese。停，别打了！本大爷为了阿西，也是形势所迫。”

“嘁，至少你有句话说对了，我们这些‘人’，也只有形势所迫。”

16.

亚瑟面色凝重地望向落座的费里西安诺，不着痕迹地审视着他，后者则乖巧地眯着眼睛，似乎敏锐地感受到了什么，轻轻地颤了颤。他的军装最上端的扣子松开了一颗，略微僵直的肩膀透露出意大利人的紧张，像一只茫然无措的幼崽。

看起来完全无害啊，亚瑟心想。但他绝不能掉以轻心。

亚瑟将脊背挺得更加笔直，他把左手抵到嘴边，轻轻地咳了一下，准备切入正题。

费里西安诺几乎要跳起来，但他缓了缓，还是忍着没动。

“您还好吗？”

“我我我没有害怕哦！开始吧。”费里西安诺涨红了脸。

亚瑟满意地看着他：“看来我们都准备好了。”他慢条斯理地摊开面前的文件，决定占据先风。

“由于我们都知道的原因，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生与伊万·布拉金斯基先生无法分出闲暇赶来此次会面，还请见谅。但是，”亚瑟加重了语气，“相信我们的诚意；而且德国的战败大家都有目共睹，作为同盟核心却被协约三国包围其中，恐怕是自身难保，何况是从他们那得到援助呢？”

亚瑟故意停顿了一会儿，拿起文件旁的红茶，微微抿了一口。他用余光瞟向费里西安诺。费里静静地坐在那里，双手没有放在桌上，低着头一言不发。

亚瑟放下茶杯，“你们应该也知道吧，3：3与4：2的差距。而且——”他看到费里西安诺不安地动了动，继续说道，“根据哈布森堡之前对意大利的所作所为，以及如今意奥无法缓和的矛盾——我们可怜的身处水深火热的巴尔干，会如你所愿成为意大利的囊中之物吗？”

“而且，意大利统一的时间也十分短暂，不能不考虑人民的想法。”

亚瑟冷静地看着费里西安诺更加慌乱，后者断断续续地说，“可是，法，法兰西也……”

喔，好像也是。亚瑟不动声色地再次喝了一口红茶。看来那胡子混蛋没有过来也算是件好事；而且如果三人都过来了，那只会其中两人内讧，布拉金斯基在旁边笑眯眯地看着，可能还会帮胡子一起怼他，而谁还顾得上管费里西安诺？那么这次见面就完全没有秘密可言，完全没有存在的必要。

亚瑟感到一阵寒意，不禁为他一人前来而欣慰。他定了定神，再接再厉：“这并不妨碍我们的和解，瓦尔加斯先生。”费里西安诺猛地抬起头。亚瑟暗暗叫好，“你也不想被说生涩德语的日耳曼人呼来喝去吧。当然，英国人都是优雅成熟的绅士，我们会保证你们开的条件……”

“签，签好了！”

“嗯？”亚瑟的话被生生打断了，但他很快被费里西安诺的那句话吸引，眉毛高高地挑起。

发生了什么？亚瑟有点茫然，但他依然保持仪态，接过费里西安诺递来的文件，“Well.”亚瑟忍住想扶额的心，“额，那么，就欢迎你们的加入。〞

可能是之前上司已经谈得差不多了吧。亚瑟再次确认了一下签名，便郑重地收好文件。

两人几乎同时站起身。亚瑟伸出手，与费里西安诺坚定地握了握。

17.

“代我向另一位瓦尔加斯问好。”亚瑟先松开手，彬彬有礼地费里西安诺告别，正欲离开。

“等等！英国！”

“还有什么事吗？〞亚瑟疑惑地转过身。

费里西安诺鼓起勇气，“这样一来，战争能不能尽快结束呢？”

亚瑟看着他，谨慎地回答，“这是自然。”他顿了顿，“人们总是向往和平的。”

费里西安诺笑了笑，却显得有些落寞，“但它还是没有结束。”

毕竟利益不一致，亚瑟觉得这次会面他失态的次数有点多，“……这是人类的选择。”

亚瑟惊觉失言，抱歉的话还未说出口，费里西安诺就直直撞向他的眼睛，“那我们为什么站在这里呢？亚，英国先生……〞

费里西安诺也失言了。

亚瑟看清了他的无助，他不顾害怕与背叛，就这么从心里呐喊，只为寻求一个答案。

回答。他张了张嘴，发现什么也说不出来。

他忽然想起比火焰还耀眼的奥尔良少女，弗朗西斯为她痛哭流涕；曾称霸海洋的无敌舰队覆败，安东尼奥对日落无可奈何；而他也只能无力地跪在冰冷的雨夜，眼睁睁地看着弱小的殖民地一步步成长到他惧怕的地步。

他们无法逃脱时间的洪流，也无法摆脱人民期望的枷锁。他只会一步步成长，往昔兵戎相见，今日握手言和，未来的某一天毅然撕毁条约，道貌岸然地对着被翻脸的失败者说着冠冕堂皇的、站不住脚的谎言；或咬牙切齿地吞下恶果，韬光养晦，为东山再起而再次开启永恒的轮回。

“背信弃义的英国佬。”欧罗巴基本都说过这句名言，而他无法反驳。

费里西安诺肯定也发生了什么，亚瑟能断定这件事。不过，罗马的后代终究还是无法成为好斗的一份子，他渴望和平，追求艺术，相信美好，这是覆灭的罗马带给他的悔恨与教训。

而费里西安诺从亚瑟的绿眼睛中看到了答案。

那是一望无际的森林，也是深不见底的绿潭，藏着无尽翡翠的郁与青，透着矛盾又和谐的萧瑟和生机。

费里西安诺从亚瑟的绿眼睛里看到了用藤蔓与枝叶交织出的“existence”，却没有看不到独属于罗维诺的碧湖。

因为那不是罗维诺的眼睛。

最终，亚瑟只是说：“费里，要喝杯茶吗？”

18.

巴黎和会持续了5个多月。

于是费里西安诺也被迫待在巴黎5个多月。

费里西安诺睁开了双眼。

他打了个哈欠，最近他已经能做到在各种噪音下安然入睡了。

他百般聊赖地趴在桌子上，环顾四周着眼前一成不变的情景，美英法依然在吵得不可开交。各国的上司真是老当益壮呢，而他家上司应该又被气走了。

他看着亚瑟与阿尔弗雷德一起朝缠满绷带的弗朗西斯吼叫，没过一会儿，就变成了亚瑟与弗朗西斯就站在一起向美洲小子阴阳怪气；而一旁的本田菊与罗马爷爷的旧友也吵得不可开交，前者冷静自持，后者则据理力争，但本田对王耀的愤慨熟视无睹，还时不时见缝插针几句，看起来王耀气得心脏病都要犯了。

他们不知说了什么，王耀在最后复杂地看了他一眼，气冲冲地走了。

费里西安诺望向本田菊，只见他晦暗不定地站在原地，久久不语。

本田菊突然转过头看向费里西安诺，眼底翻涌着散不开的浓稠墨色，如深不可测的深渊。

费里西安诺对本田菊友善地笑了笑，后者定定地看了他一会儿，又把头转回去了。费里西安诺把头埋回臂膀。

他有点想画画，最好再来些pasta，沾满番茄酱的那种。

他有点难过，所以只好继续睡觉了。

19.

费里西安诺思索着。

他不是打仗的料，他一直都知道。所以他看着“黑衫军”一步步进入罗马，他没有阻止。

但这是好是坏，他不敢肯定。那支军队宣扬的东西他是首次听闻，而崭新的事物总会焕发出生机。这种生机，要么昙花一现，要么成为信仰的光芒，持续照射到自身黯淡无光，最终成为历史的灰烬，被更加崭新的事物替代。

他想起但丁的神曲吹起文艺复兴悠长的号角，资产阶级萌发的绿芽最终在世界长成参天大树。

他当时是怎么样的呢？他紧紧地握着画笔，在纸上涂抹幸福；他期待又不安地看着更多人管理的国家变得辉煌，兄弟相拥而泣，将旗帜骄傲扬起。

于是他搅了搅红黄相间的意面，决定顺其自然。

20.

安东尼奥借着月色躲过守卫，灵巧地在敌方阵地潜行。

他转身闪进一个库房，往四周警惕地望了望，便小心翼翼地拔出枪走了进去。

安东尼奥无奈地抓抓头发，他还是没找到叛军的武器援助在哪。看来今晚白忙活了，他只好悄悄地溜出来。

至少没有被人发现嘛，西班牙人乐观地想。

“谁？”

Mierda.

安东尼奥被这嗓音惊得一激灵，他没多想，迅速将已经上膛的枪指向声源。

对方也一身黑衣，神情掩藏在阴影与黑帽下，黑漆漆的枪口在夜色中闪过一霎冰冷的光，又很快与黑暗融为一体；而对方的另一只手，则拿着一个明显被人咬过的番茄。

那番茄好像很好吃的样子，安东尼奥羡慕地想。如果可以，他也想沐浴在伊比利亚的阳光下，享受着悠闲自在的下午，吃着美味的番茄，观看一场精彩的斗牛比赛，或是与他热情的国民跳一场弗拉门戈。

“西班牙的共和军？〞声音比刚才更低沉了。

不对。安东尼奥睁大眼睛，他仔细望着对方，那熟悉的身影让他浑身一震，他不可置信地问道，“罗维诺？〞

那人猛地抖了一下，他迟疑了一会儿，“……安东尼奥？”他不确定地问道。

“……是我。你终于来西班牙了啊，罗维诺，虽然是在这种情况下。”安东尼奥苦笑道，随即前进了几步。

罗维诺威胁性地提了提枪，危险的光再次一闪而过，安东尼奥只好站在原地。

“我们倒是很久没见了啊。”安东尼奥放下枪，“罗维诺，你现在和黑手党一模一样。〞

安东尼奥还是看不清罗维诺的眼神，他低垂着头，往番茄上又咬了一口。

“……哼，随你怎么说。〞罗维诺顿了顿，挤出几个词，“我什么都没看见，快滚……混蛋。”

安东尼奥愣了愣，他看到那道冷光又闪了闪，罗维诺将那把枪放回腰侧。

“谢谢你。”安东尼奥真心地说，“你还有番茄吗？”

罗维诺身形僵硬了一下，“我只拿了一个，对不……不，你应该回去了。快走！〞

安东尼奥停住了。“诶，那好吧。〞他深深地看了罗维诺一眼，“我知道这一切这不是你造成的。”他看到罗维诺颤栗了一下，“无论如何，还是谢谢你能来，也许下次你将这些东西换成番茄带来？再见了。〞

安东尼奥又挠挠头，对罗维诺露出西班牙式阳光笑容，便转身坚定地离开了。

罗维诺默默看他离去，久久地缄默在原地。

21.

“看来各位真的很厉害呢！我们以后就是盟友啦！”费里西安诺大声宣布，作势要扑到另外两位国家意识体身上，但因他们冷峻的气场生生止住步伐。

路德维希的眼眸不起一丝波澜，他看了费里西安诺一眼，“希望我们能重新夺回荣耀，让世界围绕着轴心旋转。”本田菊微微点头，“在下定全力以赴，为我等共同的事业竭尽所能。”

费里西安诺被那一眼盯得汗毛直竖，“Ve～那么我们就一起加油吧！”他扬起灿烂的笑容，冲另外两位盟友用力挥了挥手，

“再见啦！Pasta——”

然后他跑开了。

路德维希的眉毛抽搐了一下，他总觉得这场景有些似曾相识。

他想喊住费里西安诺，但眨眼的瞬间意大利人就没影了。路德维希的青筋终于忍不住暴起，正准备把他拉回来，本田菊在此时淡淡地开口了：

“德国先生，由他去吧。”

路德维希皱起眉头，他低声呵斥了一句“胡闹〞，但总算留在原地。

本田菊犹豫了一下，“恕在下冒昧，在下觉得，意大利……不仅仅是意大利君，并不适合上战场。而他……过于浪漫。〞

路德维希揉了揉眼睑，“不够疯狂，也不够理智吗……至少他能控制自己就好，不会被仇恨与野心侵蚀心灵。”他沉默了一会儿，忽然认真地看向本田菊，“本田先生，您说得没错，他并不适合上战场。”

本田菊微不可闻地抿了抿唇（这是路德维希第一次看到这位日本人泄漏他情绪的表情），他又恢复到原来的面无表情，“既然这样，那我们讨论接下来的战略吧。”

“那之后还要开‘如何让意大利听懂作战’的会议吗？”

“唔，将两个会议合在一起开如何？”

“Ja.”

22.

费里西安诺溜出会场，他想去随便找个酒吧透透气，如果可以顺便搭讪德国的美人就更棒了。

他舒展了下身体，打了个惬意的哈欠，带着期待满满地睁开眼睛。

他倒吸一口凉气。

这是柏林。眼前的景象大部分是灰扑扑的，每个建筑都不残破，但它的内核却透露出一股挥之不去的悲凉。

这是柏林。人们匆匆走过，神色不一。他们的眼中被压抑着一些东西，也被释放出另一些东西，还被禁锢住类似的东西。费里西安诺好像看明白了，又好像没看懂。

这是柏林。猩红的旗帜挂满街头，张牙舞爪地恐吓着每一位来到这里的人。它们由鲜血浸染，贪婪地汲取着本就灰败的养分，点燃他们所有的偏执与癫狂，不顾一切地为世界送上——

最深入骨髓的噩梦。

费里西安诺生出一股寒意，他来时躲在车里睡觉，完全没注意到这些景象。我也太神经大条了吧，费里西安诺莫名想。

他无法挪动脚步，那些旗帜像恶魔一样将他钉在原地，他不得不继续凝视着这里。

那不容忽视的鲜红色映照着其它事物更加黯淡无光，而它们的衰败也衬得纳粹旗帜的猩红更加鲜明，为整个德国笼罩上无法驱散的阴影。

费里西安诺后悔没带相机了。这是红与黑的完美融合，红比任何洒下的日光都夺目，灰黑则无声地吸收了一切明亮，反卍标志飘扬着，这是孤注一掷的绝望的狂热，费里西安诺想，这很像曼珠沙华的花海彼岸。没有拍下来真的很可惜。

“哥哥，你能不能再帮帮我呢？”费里西安诺无声地呐喊着。这里有利用兄长的，有伤害兄长的，有抛弃兄长的……这里什么都有，唯独没有一颗完整的心。

他不知道自己站了多久，直到他听到路德维希的声音，他才猛然惊醒般转过头。路德维希与本田菊快步走来，前者摇了摇他的肩膀。他俩一起对他说了什么，费里西安诺一句也没听进去。他只看到了路德维希胸前的铁十字，那一闪而过的反光使他的眼变得有些迷蒙，然后他不可遏制地看向本田菊的武士刀。他好像说了些什么话，他说了什么？

“世界会是我们的囊中之物，火已经被我们点燃了。〞

这真的是柏林吗？费里西安诺闭上了眼睛。

23.

“哟，亚瑟，hero完美地解决了意大利，我们就应该庆祝一下！但你为什么还在这抽闷烟？”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着，大步流星地跨过来。亚瑟瞟了他一眼，将烟再次深深地吸了一口，然后把它扔地上踩灭。

亚瑟侧过头呼出烟雾，“要不是两个月前的政变，现在的意大利还不一定投降。请你的个人英雄主义消停会儿，老天，还有两个轴心国在转呢。意大利投降了很值得骄傲吗？美利坚先生，有这闲心得意洋洋还不如对你可爱的小珍珠港增加更多的守卫。〞

亚瑟机关枪扫射般的无差别攻击使阿尔弗雷德的脸扭曲了，但他很快恢复了常色。

他看着亚瑟拧起的粗眉，不满地抱怨道：“嘁，这有什么，意大利在之前不也倒戈过了嘛。那个哭丧着脸的小家伙现在正抱着白旗喊‘pasta’呢，这才叫没心没肺吧。”

亚瑟看了一眼不远处的费里西安诺，又将眼神放回第勒尼安海，“‘小家伙’？费里西安诺的年纪可比你大多了，虽然看着年轻。〞他忽然叹了一声，“唉……他们一点都不适合打仗。〞

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德反应过来，声音陡然尖利，“噢！意大利有两个！另一个去哪了？我去抓过来。〞

亚瑟猛地转过头，“该死的，”他透出奇怪的语调，“意大利只有一个，费里西安诺都已经投降了还找他哥干嘛？”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“这可是你说的，英伦绅士终于按捺不住骂人了吗，真是世纪大发现。”

亚瑟从咽喉挤出一声冷笑，“有这时间和精力不如多放点对付德国和日本。收起你的倨傲，幸运儿，你以为戴个眼镜就能挡住你‘清澈’的蓝眼睛？不在欧罗巴生长的你真是好懂得可笑。走了。”

亚瑟利落地起身，拍了拍灰尘，向前走了几步。他回头不耐地对不动的阿尔弗雷德喊：“阿尔弗雷德，还不快点？世界需要你的拯救，hero先生。”他情不自禁地翻了个英式白眼。

阿尔弗雷德回敬了一个标准的白眼，附带一个更标准的国际手势，“看来你连客套都懒得装了，我们的亚瑟·柯克兰先生的礼仪与好涵养已经退化到史前了。”

亚瑟没理他，回过头径直走了。阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛，慢慢地跟在后面。亚瑟没继续回嘴就是他的胜利，他果然是最厉害的hero。

于是阿尔弗雷德也没有接着当AKY。他了解亚瑟，正如他其实也会拐弯抹角的英式嘲讽一样（但绝不常用），他没必要在亚瑟·柯克兰难过的时候添柴加火，这没必要。

24.

费里西安诺在罗马找到了雏菊。

说是“找到〞也不算对，准确的说是一位年迈的妇人在费里西安诺回去办公时叫住了他，然后不由分说地把怀里的雏菊塞给费里西安诺。

费里西安诺有些茫然。雏菊正处花期，洁白无暇的花瓣不留余力地舒展着，嫩黄的花蕊含着几分羞怯，费里西安诺低头看向他抱着的那束雏菊，轻声说：“谢谢你，夫人。可是为什么给我呢？明明我们只在今天才见了面。”他的声音似从遥远的地方飘来。

那位夫人拄着拐杖凑近了些，“不用谢，小伙子。虽然我听不太清楚你的声音。”她慈祥地说，“不久前你经过这里，和每个人都打了招呼，让我们的心情都变好了呢。”

费里西安诺抿起唇微微地笑了笑：“只要大家高兴，我就很开心。不过，您不必在这里站这么久，万一我走另一条路回去或者不回来了呢。比起被美人送花，我更希望您能平安健康。”

妇人也笑了，话语间充满了意大利人的开朗，“我也是碰碰运气，结果就是这么巧呢，我在原地等待，你则正好原路返回。我便贸然打扰。你收到花之后都安静下来了，害羞了吗？〞费里西安诺摇摇头。

“哈哈，真是可爱又讨喜的小伙子。”妇人轻轻敲着拐杖，“怎么说呢……你很像我很久以前认识的一个人，他的发型和你差不多，尤其是那根长长的呆毛。”她另一只手在空中比划着，“我当时也送了他一朵雏菊，但被他拒绝了呢。”

费里西安诺专注地听着，他若有所思：“啊，那个人是夫人的……”他也用空闲的手比划着，“看来我沾了他的光呢～”

妇人好笑地摇头：“并不是，小伙子。当年我还是个小孩，他救了我一命，我便将找到的雏菊给他。然后他得知我只有一朵花后就拒绝收下，离开了。结果没走多远，他又转回来对我说，希望我不要摘只有一朵的花，至少要有一大片的才行。所以，”她怀念地看着那束花，“我在这里种了很多小雏菊。”

“他的话您记到了现在呢，真是了不起。”费里西安诺真诚地说。

“是呢，也不知道为什么我还会记得，明明我几十年间从未见过他……”她深深地看向费里西安诺，“真的很奇怪呀，我对他有种发自内心的亲切与信任感，就仿佛是我的至亲一般。”费里西安诺愣住了。“小伙子，无意冒犯，你们真的很像，虽然那个人一直是很不耐烦的样子，却一直听着我说些无聊的话呢。我现在也想不起他的模样啦。但你们，只有你们，都有一股想让人靠近的亲切与友善呢。”

费里西安诺攥紧了怀里的雏菊，脸色变得苍白，他艰难地问：“夫人，你，你知道他的名字吗？”

妇人没听出费里西安诺的迫切，但她很快就回答，“很遗憾，他没告诉我他的名字。不过，这竟然已经是意大利独立时候的事情了啊，他跟随队伍来解放罗马呢。〞她话中带上几缕怅惘，“到现在世界还没有和平啊。”

一时间，费里西安诺屏住了呼吸。“是啊。”他的嗓音沙哑到他自己都惊诧的地步。然后他沉默了，事实上他也暂时无法找回自己的声音。他没想到他会再次听到他哥哥的消息。他不禁把脸埋在怀里的雏菊，默默地不停地抹掉眼泪。悲伤被溅到花瓣上，在阳光下闪着剔透的微光。

过了一会儿，那位妇人慢慢地说：“但这种事也说不定啊，小伙子，现在墨索里尼下台了，就连德国人都投降了。世界上没什么事是不可能的。〞

费里西安诺胡乱地点点头。妇人继续说：“我的儿子，也去打仗了。他受了伤，但平安回来了。所以我想，我们国家早点投降也是好事。”

“真的吗？”费里西安诺不可置信地抬起头，“你们不会觉得意大利……”他咬紧唇瓣，没敢说下去。

“孩子，没人想参加战争。”他听到妇人叹了口气。

“大部分人都痛恨着法西斯。”——而我身处迷雾，只能盲从。

“我们周围都是这样想的：不想打仗，不想死在异国他乡，身无所寄。”——而我只能眼睁睁看着你们奔赴战场，却无能为力将你们拯救。

“但这是意大利，艺术与浪漫交织的国度，我们的祖国。和平来之不易，”——而我能在画布上挥洒颜料，却不能抓住他的手，任他一步步走向毁灭。

“——所以为了国家，我们可以克服恐惧，告别家人，前往不知何时消逝的深渊，只是为了意大利。〞

“我们依旧不愿打仗，我们的国家相比其他国家还不够强大。但我们还是会去；而我年纪大了，作为母亲，我更希望我的孩子活着回来。”

“意大利投降了，有些人松了口气。我们的罗马，我们的家园，可以免受炮火侵扰，我们可以在这里随意地交流。和平不再遥不可及，而是我们的明天。”

“至于意大利，”妇人微笑地看向费里西安诺，后者愣愣地看着妇人，她浑浊的眼珠折射出老人看破沧桑的睿智的光，

“我想我们会更看重意大利人更加擅长的领域吧。”

……

“……不知不觉就与你说了这么多了，孩子，希望你不会嫌我这个老太婆太唠叨。我只是有些怀念从前了。”

“不，夫人，谢谢你。战争就要结束了，我们将付出代价，获得新生。〞

25.

路德维希绝望地看向基尔伯特，后者沉默着，艰难地挪动被拷上枷锁的双腿，给他的弟弟一个郑重的拥抱。

他露出多年未见的张扬肆意的笑容：“West,本大爷终于要见到老爹啦！你一定要好好的，保管好铁十字，然后成为比本大爷还帅气的国家啊！”

其他国家见到此景，纷纷不忍地转过头去。

基尔伯特跟着行刑队走了，他没有回头。

基尔伯特最终来到了行刑场。他看向他曾经看过无数遍的湛蓝天空，一如他几百年前眺望的一般纯净，包围着一切事物，那时也有一只浑身漆黑的鸟掠过，无畏地直冲云天，成为一道迅疾的黑影消失在天际。

他难得安静了下来，专注地看着那只黑鸟逐渐变成一个越来越小的黑点。然后他把视线移回死气沉沉的行刑场。

他瞥见一道熟悉的身影。费里西安诺从阴影处走出来。

他们得到了一些时间。

基尔伯特对费里西安诺笑了笑：“小费里，本大爷临死前见到的是你真是太棒啦。快回去吧。”

费里西安诺深深地看着他：“但为什么，为什么你要为此付出生命呢？”

基尔伯特一愣，然后无奈地勾起嘴角，“我既然成为策动战争的借口，自然要由我承担罪责，本大爷又不是没死过。”

“基尔伯特！你知道二战不是普鲁士干的，你却不明白你这次就再也不能回来了吗！”

“那我难道要让路德维希去吗！他太年轻了。而我己经不是一个国家了，这场浩劫当然也有我的一份力，普鲁士不止是借口。本大爷既然做了，那就不会逃避。我会为德意志献上一切。”基尔伯特认真地直视费里西安诺，猩红的眼睛闪烁着不容置喙的信念。

费里西安诺愣住了，他感觉到他的泪水无法遏制地划过他的脸庞。基尔伯特慌了，他想抬起手，“小费里，你别哭啊……”

费里西安诺连忙擦拭掉泪水，他慌不迭地说：“对不起……可是，可是你为什么要做这么多呢？明明……”他几乎要朝着基尔伯特咆哮了，“你也很想活下去啊！〞

基尔伯特敛着眼，过了好一会儿，费里西安诺才听到他说，“对啊。但，只因他是德意志，他是路德维希，本大爷最骄傲的弟弟。我发誓会保护他，哪怕是面对死亡。”

他叹了一口气：“你不明白。”

基尔伯特眼底溢出一丝悲悯，“小费里，其实我早就知道我会有这一天。我以为它会发生在1871年，但它没有，直至现在。〞

基尔伯特顿了一下，费里西安诺依然沉默不语，于是他换上轻快的语气，生硬地转移话题，“额，说起来已经好久没看到哥哥大人了呢，他肯定很想你吧，之前的兄长交流会上他听到阿西和阿尔睡前会回吻的时候脸都黑了呢kesesese，虽然他不会说出来。还好你可以很坦诚地扑过去。”

“可我眼睁睁地看着他消失在我面前啊……就像一束无法抓住的光，我无法留住他哪怕一刻。现在轮到你走了。那我们的思念要上哪去呢？”

费里西安诺颤抖了一下，他终于还是说出来了。

“什么？！那你之前……〞基尔伯特感到非常惊讶，他想抬起手，但他的手伸到半空，还是放下了。

“那样不好吗？”费里西安诺轻轻地说，“哥哥还在我身边，一切都还有机会，而不是徒留在没有开始的故事里陷入无限的悔恨中去。”

“可你也知道这些都是虚幻的，你已经第一次揭晓了真相，你不可能瞒更多年。”基尔伯特断然道，“怪不得匈牙利说你不对劲……〞费里西安诺擦了擦眼角，基尔伯特噤声了。

空气仿佛凝固了，基尔伯特沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住说：“嘿，抱歉了，费里。”他有些不知所措，“我并没有发现他已经……总觉得，你和他越来越像啦，这也算是罗维诺还在你身边一样吧。我想，他也不会希望你一直沉浸在幻梦中吧。”

“……是啊，哥哥知道了一定会骂我的。”

“对吧！如果你还这样本大爷就向哥哥大人告状了！我们还是喜欢真正开心的小费里，能向大家传递幸福的费里西安诺。”

“嗯……”

“本大爷既然是第一个知道你秘密的人，那我肯定会带着它见亲父和罗马诺的。希望到时候老爹别追杀我……请你务必关照West！让他把本大爷的日记保管好。时间总会淡化一切的。〞

“时间快到了……费里，你该走了，不要回头，请你。”

“那就再见了，基尔。”

“再也不见，本大爷可是即将拥有天天可以和哥哥大人玩而不用被安东打的机会的帅气小鸟了。”

费里西安诺回去了，基尔伯特朝着他的背影轻轻挥了挥手。

亲父啊，愿上帝保佑你们。

26.

费里西安诺在平常的一天回到了那不勒斯。

他去了他最喜欢的一家披萨店，老板娘还额外送了提拉米苏。费里西安诺笑眯眯地向老板娘致谢，后者不禁也对费里西安诺露出被天使治愈的笑容。

费里西安诺品尝着它们远远地眺望着维苏威火山，真诚地祝愿火山不再爆发。

然后他去了普罗奇达，他欣赏着五彩缤纷的古建筑，就像蔚蓝海岸旁的游客。阳光毫不吝啬地洒在那不勒斯，海面上泛起粼粼波光，令普罗奇达的海岸线更加窈窕；船只与房子添上了一层迷离又艳丽的亮色，引起来自世界各地的游人的赞叹。

快门声穿插在交谈声中，太阳镜与遮阳帽基本上人人必备，可能还得加上沙滩裤和防晒霜。费里西安诺什么都没带，他闭眼享受了一会儿阳光。光暖暖地照在他身上，舒服得每一处都泛着暖意。

“这里真美啊。”虽是法语，却与费里西安诺的想法不谋而合。

费里西安诺睁开眼睛，循声望去。一对异国情侣正在望着无际的海，他们十指相扣，周遭漫着粉红的气息。

“Bonjour.”费里西安诺露出笑容，用法语对他们说，“这对恩爱的璧人儿，你们很喜欢那不勒斯吗？”

他们有些诧异，但女人很快友善地对费里西安诺说：“是的，这里的风光多么旖旎啊，那不勒斯是意大利的瑰宝。”

费里西安诺愉快地点点头：“Ve～确实呢。”

然后那位男人接着说：“但我们之前也去了其它一些地方，我觉得罗马也很不错。斗兽场充满野性的美丽不禁让人沉醉其中，凯旋门胜利的光辉看着也是十分壮观啊，而在特雷维喷泉中我们虔诚地扔下了硬币，许下了一生的誓言。”那对情侣相视一笑，更加紧握彼此的手。

费里西安诺感受到他们的幸福，他继续笑眯眯地说：“真好啊。不过你们去台伯河上的米维奇桥挂上爱情锁不是更能加上一层保险吗？”

“这个呀。”女方对费里西安诺眨眨眼，“我们在巴黎的心桥就挂上了。所以那个小空位就留给其他情人吧，或许是留给你也不错呀。”

“哈哈，谢谢你们，来自浪漫与爱之国的可人儿，我就不需要挂啦，我只愿去叹息桥罢了。祝你们在这里玩得开心。”

“啊，您要去哪里呢？”

“去找我曾经放在这里的东西。为你们的旅行送上我最真诚的祝愿。Au revoir！”

费里西安诺向他人道别后，便没有继续逛其它地方，直接前往但丁广场。

他轻轻地吹着口哨，感受自由的风拂过，带动他的衣角飞扬。沿途总有不同的情景，各地都沉睡着幸福或遗憾的故事。费里西安诺偶尔与自家女孩子聊聊天，去甜品店买点心与路途中的行人分享，不知不觉就到达目的地。

费里西安诺依然一副悠闲自得的模样，他不着急去但丁像旁感受先哲的沉思与广场的辽阔，独自一人走三座教堂太过安静；在那之前，他想先去一趟广场周边的一间书店。

他拿着不知从何处得来的一朵花，推开了旧书店的门。

“Ciao.”

门口的铃铛发出清脆悦耳的声音，书店老板从报纸中抬头，看到来者后便立马绽放出和蔼的笑容，褶子都弯成愉悦的弧度。他推了推老花镜，笑眯眯地说：“Ciao.好久没见过您了呢，还好您的记性还没我这个老头子这么差。喔？”

“哈哈，布鲁诺先生，你的记性好着呢。而我差点忘了路，不过我还是成功到达这里了哦。〞费里西安诺和书店老板随意攀谈起来。

“是啊，真厉害。不过这次怎么还带着花来呢？”书店老板再次拿着眼镜细细看了一下，“还是雏菊，是看上哪位漂亮的小姑娘了吗？如果是这样一朵可能不够。”

“不是啦。”费里西安诺紧绷地笑了笑，“布鲁诺先生，最近您看了什么有趣的作品呢？”

书店老板会意，便顺着费里西安诺的话说：“人老啦，每天也只是读读报纸，跟不上时代啦。我现在读过最长的书也只是为我可爱的孙子而读的《木偶奇遇记》罢了。”书店老板露出欣慰的笑容，“小孙子很喜欢匹诺曹呢，天天缠着我为他讲这个故事。”

“是吗……那很好啊。〞费里西安诺开玩笑似的说，“您不会还告诉他如果说谎了他的鼻子也会变长吧？”

“原来还可以这样做啊。〞书店老板恍然大悟，随即摸了摸自己的鼻子，“哎，不行啊，这样的话我的鼻子就先变长了。”

“也是呢……”费里西安诺愣了愣，“对了，布鲁诺先生，这次来我是和你道别的，以后我可能就不常来了。”

“为什么？”书店老板颤巍巍地站起来，“明明您之前就不常来吧，是发生了什么事吗？”

“没有啦，我还要工作的嘛……〞费里西安诺看到老板全然不信的表情无奈地挠挠头，“我这次是来找回哥哥给我的东西的，既然我找到了，那自然是要回去。〞他悄悄攥紧了手里的雏菊。

书店老板满腹疑问，但他看到费里西安诺伸出手指放在唇边，脸上挂着万年不变的笑，最终叹了一口气。他摘下眼镜，踱步到书架拿出一套精装书，郑重地递给费里西安诺：“我知道，这些书对您来说不算什么，您也许还收藏着手稿，啧……这一别，按我的年纪来看，可能就是最后一面了，还请您收下我的礼物。”他又重重地叹了一声。

费里西安诺接过来，把雏菊放在上面，他不知是盯着那朵花还是封面：“谢谢你，不过为什么要送我《神曲》呢？〞

老板坐回那张躺椅，重新拿起报纸：“因为这是但丁广场。〞

费里西安诺失笑，他凝视着书，“从地狱到天堂吗……”他喃喃道。然后他走到门口边，回过头对老板说：“Addio.你确定这是喜剧吗？不戴上眼镜看倒着的报纸会对你的眼睛不好哦～”

他露出孩子气的笑容，贴心地关上了门，将老板气急败坏的嚷嚷挡在店内，徒留一阵叮叮当当的铃声。

尾声

费里西安诺孑然一身地来到那不勒斯，带着他的雏菊与《神曲》回到了罗马。

为什么……他的心还是那么痛呢？

费里西安诺无助地抓住胸口。但在此刻，心脏仍在怦怦地跳动，黑暗里好像有一只泛着微光的白鸟飞过，轻轻拂去了他的泪水。而他内心的空洞永远无法填补，不论用多少针线缝起，都只会徒留丑陋的疤痕。

但他眯起眼，将眼底的悲伤掩去，露出了与从前的费里西安诺一模一样的笑容。

那笑容天真，纯粹，无忧无虑，一如当年脸色通红的罗马诺别扭地递给他的那朵干净的雏菊花。

Fine.

[小剧场]

普爷刚凉凉，

罗：你竟然害他哭了，你这个啤酒混蛋！

普：？我哪有……这些年你不会一直都在跟着费里酱吧。

罗（脸红）：……怎么可能，笨蛋弟弟有什么好看的。

普：有吗？我觉得他很可爱啊。

罗：别想打我弟弟的主意！你和那个筋肉笨蛋都是！！

普：？？！！

几十年后，

普：又见面了哥哥大人，还飘在费里酱旁边啊，今年要不要继续打赌？

罗（自信）：求之不得，费里西安诺肯定早就把那花扔了，当年就是想刺激我。

[费里酱终于把小花花拿回去了]

罗：？？！！！！

普：本大爷赢了kesesese。没想到费里酱也有傲娇属性，倒是你坦率了不少，你们是性格互换了吗？我看费里酱也喜欢吃番茄了诶。

罗（自暴自弃）：什么都融合了，有这些才不奇怪吧。

普（恍然大悟+欣慰）：怪不得West越来越强了，原来是继承了本大爷的帅气啊！

罗（摔）：我们和只知道土豆香肠啤酒的低情商死直男才不一样！


End file.
